Special Day For Mokuro
by Anmitsu
Summary: Kencan Mokuro dengan orang yang dia sukai, Naculla


Fanfic from RP GeJe paling terkenal di seantero DeviantArt Indonesia, Canvas Ranger.

Mengikuti jejak-jejak senior aku juga bikin fanfic dari OC-ku Mokuro. Silahkan dibaca..

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** Naculla X Mokuro

**Disclaimer :** Canvas Ranger, Carnivoria Family dan OC-nya hak cipta pemiliknya masing-masing

**Warning** : tata bahasa ala novel-novel teenlit Indonesia, beware! hehehe…..

…**..**

SMA Deviant, siang hari, jam setengah 1…

Di saat menit-menit menjelang pulang sekolah, para murid-murid kelas X-1 harus menghadapi ulangan Akutansi yang soal-soalnya super duper sulit. Di barisan ketiga, bangku paling ujung seorang anak perempuan berambut merah sedang bingung dengan soal-soal yang tertera di kertas ulangan itu.

Nama anak itu Mokuro, cewek yang terkenal pemalas dan suka tidur di kelas pada saat pelajaran. Dia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya, _badan dan kaki loh kok? Emangnya dia monyet?_ dengan pensil mekanik-nya, dan matanya sempat melirik ke samping, tempat duduk A Gradient. Sebenarnya dia melirik ke A bukan karena dia naksir A, tapi ingin minta contekan jawaban dari dia.

A tampak serius dengan soal-soalnya. Saking ingin dapat jawaban, akhirnya Mokuro memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada A.

" Psst…A-kun..tengok sini donk! " bisik Mokuro.

" Umm? " jawab A tapi dia tetap serius dengan pekerjaannya.

" A-kun ganteng…nengok sini atuh… " rayu Mokuro.

" Naon sih? " jawab A dengan nada kesal. _sejak kapan A jadi orang sunda?_

" Minta jawaban soal nomor 3 donk yang essay, plueasseeeseee…."

" Kerjain sendiri donk, males banget sih~! "

" Iiihhh….cuman satu jawaban doannkk…pelit amat sih lu? "

Tiba-tiba saja bel tanda pulang berbunyi.

" Baik anak-anak, waktunya habis, selesai tidak selesai kumpulkan soal dari belakang "

" _HYAAA~~~MAMPUS, GW BELUM DIISI SMUA ESSAY-NYUAAA~! "_ teriak Mokuro dalam hati.

Tapi, pada akhirnya Mokuro tetap mengumpulkan kertas ulangannya meski soal essay-nya baru diisi satu nomor.

…

Sekitar gedung SMA Deviant, jam pulang sekolah.

Mokuro berjalan sendiri menuju pintu gerbang. Lagi-lagi dia pulang sendiri karena teman-temannya ada kegiatan pada saat pulang sekolah. Di depan pintu pagar gerbang sekolahnya dia berhenti.

" Huh….SMS kak Nacull ah, suruh jemput ke sekolah "

Naculla atau nama aslinya Ariya salah satu dari anggota Canvas Ranger juga, hero re-generation. Seseorang yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak oleh Mokuro.

Pada saat Mokuro membuka tas-nya, tiba-tiba saja Puffy keluar dari tas Mokuro dengan wajah memelas.

" Moku-chaannn….aku lapaarr…" pinta Puffy dengan nada memelas.

" Gyaa~! Aduh Puffy jangan keluar! Ini masih di sekitar sekolah~! " ujar Mokuro dengan kepanikan takut ketahuan sama murid-murid SMA Deviant.

Puffy suka ikut Mokuro ke sekolah, alasannya takut tidak aman kalau ditaruh di rumah, apalagi kalau ketahuan sama Bunda Shiratama, ibu angkatnya, bisa panjang urusannya. Biasanya Puffy suka menyamar menjadi strap HP Mokuro pada saat dibawa ke sekolah.

" Puffy mau waffleee…."

" Iya..iya..tunggu bentar ya..nanti aku belikan "

…**.**

Taman sekitar SMA Deviant.

Mokuro dan Puffy duduk di bangku taman, untung pada saat itu tidak ada orang lain di taman itu. Puffy memakan semua waffle dengan lahap, dia memang suka sekali dengan makanan waffle, apalagi yang rasa coklat.

" Padahal kan aku mau minta dijemput kak Nacull di depan gerbang sekolah, tapi karena kamu lapar engga jadi deh…minta waffle-nya satu ya~! "

" Loh..memangnya kenapa? " Tanya Puffy dengan nada polos.

" Masalahnya kalau kamu makan di depan gerbang sekolah bisa ketahuan Puffy~! "

" Benar juga ya… " kata Puffy yang masih melahap waffle-nya.

" Ya sudah deh…kita jalan-jalan aja yuk Puffy,mau engga ? "

"Jalan-jalan ? "

" Iya, sekalian mampir ke Toko Coklat Olympus, soalnya sekarang lagi diskon besar-besaran disana "

" Okee…aku mau Moku-chaann~! "

" Eit….sebelumnya kamu menyamar jadi gantungan kunci dulu biar aku bisa membawamu tanpa khawatir terlihat oleh orang-orang "

" Eh..iya..baiklah Moku-chan "

…**.**

Kota Deviant

Ramai seperti biasa, toko-toko disekitar kota juga ramai oleh pengunjung, mulai dari toko sayur sampai toko sepatu. Mokuro berjalan diantara hiruk pikuknya kota Deviant yang selalu ramai setiap hari.

" Um..ramainya…padahal ini kan hari kamis " ujar Mokuro.

Di tengah perjalanannya mata Mokuro tertuju pada stan Crepe yang ada di depan sebuah mini market. Melihat itu Mokuro jadi punya keinginan untuk membeli crepe. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia berjalan menuju kesana dan membeli Crepe rasa coklat keju.

Pada saat dia asyik menikmati crepe-nya tiba-tiba saja ada suara dari belakang Mokuro.

" Dek, kalau kamu makan manis-manis terus nanti bisa gemuk loh~! "

Mokuro terkejut dan hampir saja crepe coklat kejunya tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

" Ugh..uhuk uhuk..aduh siapa sih ngagetin gue aja..! " sahut Moku dengan nada jutek andalannya dan langsung menengok ke arah belakang.

Tapi, ucapan dan wajah jutek Mokuro berubah menjadi wajah malu dan sedikit merah. Dia berubah sikap begitu karena yang ada di hadapannya sosok pemuda lebih tua darinya, berambut hijau muda dengan bekas luka di mata sebelah kirinya.

" Ah..kak Naculla…? "

" Hehe…tumben kamu jalan-jalan sendirian, dek Mokuro? " tanya Naculla.

" Re..refeshing aja kok… " jawab Mokuro dengan muka malu-malu kucing sambil memakan crepe-nya.

" Tidak bareng teman-teman sekolahmu " kali ini mereka mengobrol sambil jalan berdua.

" A-kun sama Zee-chan ada rapat OSIS, Rena-san pulang duluan karena ada urusan, Nakamiya pulang sekolah langsung mampir ke toko bunga Rina, sekalian kencan juga kali. "

_Eh..kencan..? _entah kenapa kata itu membuat perasaan Mokuro sedikit aneh. Bukannya sekarang dia dan Nacull sedang kencan? Meski engga 100% dibilang kencan, tapi itulah yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Wajah Moku semakin merah karena memikirkan kata kencan yang dia lontarkan tadi. Tapi, dia mencoba bersikap biasa saja di hadapan Naculla.

" Eeuuh… Kak Nacull juga lagi ngapain di kota jalan-jalan sendirian? " tanya Mokuro dengan nada dibuat sebiasa mungkin.

" Mencari kasus kejahatan, siapa tahu hari ini kekuatan naculla milik kakak bisa berguna."

" Hihi..dasar kakak, bukannya memberantas artblock tapi malah memberantas kejahatan, kayak pahlawan super aja " ujar Mokuro dengan wajah sedikit tersenyum. Tapi, tanpa Mokuro sadari dia sudah mengeluarkan wajah yang menurut Naculla manis dan cantik. Kali ini giliran wajah Naculla yang memerah karena senyuman Mokuro.

" Oh iya, gimana kabar teman-teman Divisi 3 kamu, masih tetap bercosplay ria kah? " Naculla mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Masih seperti biasanya kak Nacull, Zee-chan yang selalu bikin keributan geje di markas Divisi 3, A-kun yang selalu dengarkan musik sambil nonton TV, lalu Akai dan Irvy yang kadang-kadang suka bertengkar karena masalah jayuz. Tapi, kita udah jarang cosplay lagi kak, lagian sekarang kita punya julukan baru. "

" Julukan baru lagi? Apa itu ? "

" DIVISI SENTAI~! Karena kita memiliki warna-warna yang sama kayak Power Ranger " jawab Mokuro dengan penuh semangat. Salah satu ciri khas Mokuro, kalau bercerita selalu bersemangat, seperti Nozomi dalam anime Yes!PreCure 5 dan Erika dalam anime Heartcatch PreCure.

" Hahaha….Divisi kalian selalu penuh julukan ya.. " kata Naculla dengan wajah penuh senyum.

" Ya begitulah ehehe… "

…

Sekitar komplek perumahan, jam 5 Sore.

Karena pulang kesorean, Naculla mengantar pulang Mokuro ke rumah kediaman Keluarga Carnivoria, tempat tinggal Mokuro sekarang. Sudah seharian mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota Deviant.

" Kak, makasih ya udah traktir aku tadi di Café Delice, jadi engga enak udah ngerepotin kakak. "

" Tidak apa-apa kok..engga masalah.. "

" Dan juga sudah repot-repot mengantarku pulang, jadi makin engga enak "

" Sudah..sudah…kakak juga khawatir kalau kamu pulang sendirian, lebih baik kakak kantar daripada nanti ada apa-apa di jalan "

" Kak Nacull lupa ya? Aku kan juga salah satu anggota Canvas Ranger, jadi setidaknya aku bisa jaga diri dengan kekuatan pink and black canvas punyaku. "

" Tapi tetap saja kakak khawatir sama kamu, dek "

Mereka terus mengobrol hingga sampai di tujuan, mereka mulai berhenti di depan pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Carnivoria Family.

" Sekali lagi terima kasih ya,kak "

" Jangan lupa nanti malam belajar yang rajin, jangan nonton drama korea melulu " Naculla memberi nasihat pada Mokuro sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah Mokuro.

" Aahh..kakak jangan diacak-acak donk..susah diaturnya lagi nih..! " kata Mokuro dengan mulut manyun.

" Maaf..maaf..sini kakak rapihin lagi deh "

Setelah mereka bercanda tadi, wajah mereka saling berpandangan.

_Euuhh…masa sih…kak Nacull…_ kata Mokuro dalam hati. Dia mulai merasa akan ada hal yang tidak terduga nanti.

Wajah mereka mulai berdekatan dan pada akhirnya..

HUACHIIIMM~~! Tiba-tiba Mokuro bersin, tepat di depan muka Naculla.

" Ah..maaf kak Nacull…soalnya udaranya dingin sekali disini " ujar Mokuro sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

" Tidak apa-apa, ayo cepat masuk sana, nanti kamu masuk angin loh " Nacull berkata sambil membersihkan bekas bersin Mokuro. _sumpah gw pengen ketawa pas bagian ini._

" Sampai nanti kak Nacull, ja ne~! " pamit Mokuro.

Mokuro masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2 rumahnya. Bunda Shiratama yang pada saat itu ada di tengah rumah bingung melihat kelakuan anak angkatnya yang terburu-buru menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan salam padanya.

…

Kamar Mokuro, sore hari, tepat setelah kejadian bersin tadi.

Mokuro tiduran di tempat tidurnya, dia masih memakai seragamnya. Dia memikirkan kejadian yang menurutnya itu momen yang paling manis untuknya, sayang kejadian penting itu harus dikacaukan dengan bersin dia gara-gara angin dingin yang berhembus tadi.

Puffy sudah kembali ke wujud asalnya dan duduk di hadapan Mokuro.

" Moku-chan.. "

" Puffy…! " teriak Mokuro sambil memeluk Puffy erat sekali sampai Puffy sulit bernapas.

" Uuugghhh~~! Mo..Moku…susah napas niih…"

" Aku senang sekali hari ini….jalan-jalan sama kak Nacull…jarang sekali kita melakukan ini….."

Mokuro benar-benar senang sekali sampai-sampai Puffy tidak pernah lepas dari pelukannya.

" I..iya..Moku..tapi..lepasin aku duluu…sesak niiihhh ….eheuk..eheuk…"

" Ah..maaf.." Akhirnya Mokuro melepaskan pelukannya. Puffy bisa bernapas lagi.

" Tapi..hari ini aku benar-benar senang sekali, Puffy.. " Mokuro mengeluarkan wajah tersenyumnya, wajah yang manis dan cantik.

" Semoga di lain hari aku bisa lebih sering bertemu dengan kak Nacull "

Setelah dia mengatakan semua hal itu dia tertidur, dengan pakaian seragam masih melekat di badannya. Mokuro sedikit kelelahan karena jalan-jalan tadi. Dan sepertinya malam ini dia tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah..

**OWARI**


End file.
